Goblins
Goblins are the most common monsters in Xaria. Goblins are humanoid monsters with red skin. Their prominent features are long noses and large pointed ears. They possess human level intelligence and are very creative. Goblins are capable of forging their own weapons. They can also speak the common human language. Goblins are less likely to scrounge armor and weapons as they can manufacture their own. However, in some places times are tough for Goblins and there may be a need to pillage. They tend to be worthy opponents in battle. They will only enter a fight if they think they can win. Goblins have warriors, shamen, and goblins. There is no such thing as a Goblin Fighter/Mage. Their society is predominantly male oriented, though it is not absolute. Males are the most common warriors and shamen. Females commonly control the lair. By "lair", this refers to the whole goblin horde homesite. Elder males also contribute to the lair and its upkeep. Fierce females are also given the opportunity to be warriors or shamen if they show an aptitude for it. Female and males are held in equal respect as both do significant work towards keeping life whole and complete for Goblins. Goblin society has a crude written language but they place no emphasis on it. In fact the only members of the Goblin culture that are able to read and write are the Shamen. Goblins are a oral tradition culture that emphasizes living in the now. The past is remembered for practical reasons. (Strategies, hunting grounds, rituals, etc.) But there is no recorded history of Goblin life, except in the tales of the Shamen. The Shamen keep track of the knowledge and tell the tales of the past. This is part of the reason (along with the extreme hatred from the other major races) that Goblin Society is not as prevalent in the world as other races. The mortal enemy of the Goblin is the Hobgoblin. While it is true that the races are very closely related, the hatred they share towards one another is intense. Why do the Goblins hate Hobgoblins? No one really knows any more. The real reason is lost to the mists of time. It has been this way for as long as there have been Goblins and Hobgoblins. One tale says that long ago, when the races were first created they were brothers, hunted together, shared fires, and food. Then winter came. Food became less. The Goblins and Hobgoblins bickered over the remaining food. A great fight began. The Hobgoblins carried away all the dead of their own and the fallen Goblins. The remaining Goblins decided to hunt for more food. They came across what was left of the Hobgoblins as they were feasting upon the dead Goblins and Hobgoblins. The Goblins were appalled that the Hobgoblins would become cannibals of the honored fallen warriors. The two groups again clashed weapons. This time the fight did not end. And has not ended even to this day. From the writings and studies of Gault Fernwood, Monster Scholar: Goblin Speak Among Us = Alwhi And = Te Attack = Dukakh! Beastmen = Uda-Ni Big = Ug Black = Fil Black Rose = Fil Radis Children = Pupos Dark/Evil = Fel Dead (all variations) = Kakh Dragon = Drakh Elves = Edhri Evil/Dark = Fel Family/Tribe = Hordak Farewell = Ris'Padh Female = Lala (added to species prefix) Fight = Ngash Food = Meng Friend = Getch Goblin = Grekh Good = Ris Hobgoblin = U'Grek Human = Uda Humans = Udas Hunt = Padh'pa I/I Am = Et Invade/Trespass = Drak-scutos Land/Territory = Hord-pah Leader = Cheff Leave=Scat Lie = Letch Light = Ris Mage(Goblin) = Grekh-Kapou Mage(Human) = Uda-Kapou Magik = Ka’pa-oo Me = Toe Meet = Velour My = Teo No = Ni Object = Bah (Ngash-Bah = Weapon) Parent = Papos Poison/Violate = Urisos Quiet = Tikh-Bah Path/Trail = Padh See = Vegour Shaman (Goblin) = Kapou-Grekh Shaman (Human) = Kapou-Uda Small = Ti Speak/Talk = Vellis Territory/Land =Hord-pah They = Ette Trail/Path = Padh Travel/Walk = Scutos Treasure/Gold/Jewel = Mine Tresspass/Invade = Drak-scutos Tribe/Family = Hordak Violate/Poison = Urisos Water = Wassel We = Eos Yes = Aye You = Es et Your = Eset GOBLIN STATISTICS: BODY POINTS: ARMOR: MAGIK: SPECIAL: DRAWBACKS: ROLE-PLAYING NOTES: